to infinite and some more
by matrixman
Summary: gohan goku vegita bulma videl and chi-chi are the only survivers after earth strangly blew up. they all got on a spaceship that bulma was working on all the sayiens have the power to go ssj7. and please cut me some slack its my first one thanx
1. music sorry uploaded wrong doc

Girl of Wonders:  
  
You dried my eyes   
  
When they were wet with cries   
  
  
  
When when all those things went wrong   
  
Your touch would just get strong  
  
And all through the day   
  
My worries ran away   
  
And in the worst of the days   
  
You aways seemed to amaze...  
  
Me  
  
Cause your my girl of wonders  
  
Girl of wonders  
  
  
  
I will never let go   
  
And some day I hope to show   
  
You   
  
That your my girl of wonders   
  
My girl of wonders  
  
Oh I love you so much   
  
I'm in the spell of your touch  
  
(oh yaaaaaa [dada da da da])  
  
({[music plays)}]  
  
Your my girl, my girl of wonderssssss  
  
Oh yaaaaaa  
  
(End)  
  
  
  
Stay Up:  
  
  
  
Noboby gonna get me down, cause I'm to high up now   
  
I'm to high now  
  
cause i'm feeling good a gonna stay this way   
  
cause i'm to high up now to high now  
  
{music plays}  
  
  
  
I'm a haven a good day baby   
  
So what ever it is can it please just waaaaaaiiitt  
  
cause I know its sumtin bad and I don't wanna hear it   
  
(You know why)  
  
(geuss why)  
  
cause  
  
nobody gonna get me down cause i'm to high up now   
  
to high up now 


	2. chapter1

" Will you shut that damn music off", yelled Vegita to Goku.  
" I'm sorry", he apoligized.  
" How can you stay happy at a time like this goku?", asked Videl.  
" I don't know", said Goku scratching his head.  
The three of them and chi-chi, gohan, and bulma were currently flying trillions of miles away from earth. What I should say is flying away from what was earth. Here I'll explain it with a flash back.  
  
"So Goku where you going" asked Krillin at Bulma's party?  
"Oh I gotta go to the bathroom " says Goku takes a quik glance around and notices that no one is looking than addes "You know Bulma's cooking".  
Nodding krillin whispers " Be careful that will get you a smack on the head".  
Then Goku turns away. He dosn't take a step but feels the ground suddenly shudder and jerk under him. It happens a few more times making a few large ripping noises. Goku turns around to see krillin straring at him.  
  
" You must have to go bad its worse that I thought", He said.  
" That wasn't me", blushed Goku.  
Meanwhile around the rest of the party others noticed the strange occurence. Some started to go in panic (namely Master Roshi, Yamcha, And Hurcule) while others where just wondering what was going on. Sevral turned to Bulma and Mr. Briefs, thinking that it is just one of there experinments. Both of them slowly shook there heads no. Then things suddenly every thing grew quiet. Goten, Trunk, and Pan all jumped up and ran outside. This caught the look of severl people and they all ran after them. Soon every one was outside on the deselot street. This was very strange usaully the streets where booming with noise, but right now it was completely quiet. Plus Goten, Trunks, and Pan were nowhere to be seen in this now ghoast town.  
" Lets split up and find them", said a determined Gohan  
" Meet back here in five minitutes though", squirmed Hurcule.  
" Why to make sure that we don't lose any body else" asked 18?  
" No I'm just scared", answered Hurcule ( they all fall down anime syle with)  
" Damn it dad, but he is right back here in five minintes", says Videl and then everyone noddes and flies away.  
  
  
  
Somewhere far away on the outscirts of town the three had flown up to a giant hole they all landed right next to it. None of them new why they did it. The all caustionly but curiously peered over it a faint glow could be seen. They all backed up. Pan stubled on a root and fell quickly getting up and scaning the area. Gotens and Trunks where doing the same thing with no luck. Finally Trunks spoke.  
" What the hell do you think this is" Trunk questioned the rest?  
" I don't know", answered Goten with a growling stomach.  
Suddenly a quick claw whip coming out of nowhere slashed Pan's leg. A huge gash appered on Pan's leg leaking large amounts of blood. Pan started bawling and now her leg and the ground were soaked in blood. Trunks and Goten rushed to her aid. They had just picked her up and were ready too fly away when the ground under them opened up. They all fell in and then the ground closed.  
  
  
  
Bulma ran up to see Chi-chi, Videl, Goku, Gohan, and Vegita, all standing outside of Capsil Corp. She was late by five minintes. (In other words ten minintes has passed and only those six were there.) Hundreds of explosions could be heard. Also the ground was opeaning all over  
" We have to go don't we" asked Bulma looking down? The three sayiens nodded in unison.  
" Follow me then" she said.  
They ran after her. Finally they came to a stop behind Capsil Corp. There was a huge spaceship setting there. Bulma ran up and pressed a button a door apeared and they all boarded the ship. When they were all on the ship took of. All looking out a large window saw just in time to see earth being consumed in fire and lightning. To see water flooding and wind ripping things apart. Vines and other grass rapping around thing and crushing them, and to see millions of earthquakes. They looked into the ship and all sighed.  
  
  
  
" I guess I was just trying to block out reality" sighed Goku.  
" Well theres nothing we can do now" replyed his son.  
  
End of the real chapter one. sorry about before i'm really new not even a day. well i hope you liked it. please review and i'll get to work on the next chapter. Thanx for being a great audience. 


End file.
